


You're making it hard to skate. I can't take my eyes off you.

by GlassNCrystal



Series: Gay disaster Billiam Denbrough (stenbrough fluff) [2]
Category: IT, IT (Stephen King), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris centric, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Stenbrough, Stenbrough centric, The Losers Club, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bill denbrough/stanley uris fluff, minor reddie, richie and bev are meddling dipshits, stenbrough fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNCrystal/pseuds/GlassNCrystal
Summary: A very nervous Bill asks an equally nervous Stan out on a (not) date to the skating rink and they both fumble their way through their feelingsorGay disaster Billiam Denbrough asks Stan the man Uris on a date as bros obviously. No homo haha. But it's kind of hard to skate when you literally can't take your eyes off someone because they're just that pretty
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Series: Gay disaster Billiam Denbrough (stenbrough fluff) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562440
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	You're making it hard to skate. I can't take my eyes off you.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hanukkah! I know I'm early but I wanted to post something for Hanukkah but I'm busy tomorrow morning. So just like, don't read this till Hanukkah
> 
> Also TW for the very beginning of the work, Bill has internalized homophobia and thinks the q*eer slur

“Hey Stan?” Bill said as he looked up from his lunch. It was just the two of them today because everyone else was busy. “Do you w-want to go skating at the rink on tomorrow?” Bills heart skips a beat when he asks, he tries to remind himself that he’s asking as a friend. You’re just asking as a friend Denbrough, get your shit together, Stan’s not a queer like you. He’s clean, unlike-. He shuts off his internal monologue and tries to just smile without his mind moving a mile a minute. Stan chews the rest of his food before he answers but Bill can tell the response by the little upwards turn at the corners of his mouth.  
“That sounds fun.” Stan pauses nervously. “Are any of the other’s coming?” Bill can’t really tell what he should read from that.  
“N-no, they’re a-all busy on sat-tomorrow.” Bill feels bad for lying but he wants to go skating with just Stan, which he knows is selfish, especially since Stan doesn’t feel the same way. Said something about a Mary in one of his classes who likes him, or maybe he likes her. Bill can’t quite remember, points the same either way. Stan isn’t interested in boys the way he is.  
“Okay, sounds good, what time?” Stan goes back to eating while he waits for Bills response.  
“Do you want to g-go at night maybe? It’d b-be colder sure, but it’ll be less busy.” Bill hopes Stan doesn’t call his bullshit, if anything it’ll be more busy, but Bill was hoping they could look at the stars a bit in the park after. Stan nods and they finish their lunch in idle conversation before heading back to class.

As soon as Stan got out of class he rushed to his locker, trying to avoid conversation with Mary who keeps trying to flirt with him. He tries not to show too much disdain for her crush on him. There’s no way she could know why he isn’t interested in the slightest. He speed walks across the school to the parking lot as quickly as he can. Sure he claimed shotgun that morning on the way to school but Eddie tries to fight him for it on a regular basis. Not that Stan can really blame him, the front is better than the truck bed. It’s the Losers truck together (they all chipped in to get it) but the only people who can actually drive well are Richie and Mike. When he gets there though Mikes in the driver's seat so Stan won’t have to fight Eddie for shotgun luckily. He opens the door and gets in, the radios off so he fiddles with it until he comes across a station playing a song he thinks everyone will like comes on. He keeps the small window between them and the bed of the truck closed unlike usual so that he can talk to Mike without risking being heard as everyone piles in.  
“Mike, I need you and Richie’s help.” Mike rolls his eyes but there’s no malice to it, whenever he specifically needs Mike and Richie’s help it’s usually about Bill. Mike for actually good advice and Richie for the moral support and mutual understanding of being hopelessly in love with your best friend.  
“What do you need Stan?” Mike starts tapping his fingers absently on the steering wheel but his full attention is on Stan now even if he’s not looking directly at him.  
“Okay, so I know it’s not a date but Bill asked me if I’d go to the rink with him tomorrow night. I need help getting ready.” Mike looks at him briefly before he goes back to tapping on the wheel.  
“Well first off have fun and second off I’m a little hurt he didn’t ask the rest of us to go.” Stan whipped his head over to look at Mike.  
“Wait, but aren’t you busy tomorrow?” Mike stops tapping to look at Stan.  
“No, why?” He phrases it like a question but a smirk is growing on his face like he knows what Stans going to say.  
“Bill said you guys were busy.” Mike breaks out into a full blown grin when Stan says that.  
“I don’t recall telling him that I’d be busy.” Mike’s smile somehow gets bigger. Stan lets out a shaky breath.  
“So you’re saying you think he lied to bring me to the rink by ourselves.” Stan tries to not get hopeful, maybe he just wanted it to be peaceful because god knows they wouldn’t get that with Richie there (although they love him dearly).  
“I’m saying he definitely lied to bring you to the rink alone.” Mike winks at him and Stan tries to keep down a blush. And he thought he was nervous before, jeez.  
Once everyone has piled into the bed of the truck Mike pulls out of the parking lot and Stan opens the window to the truck bed. They laugh at Richie and Eddie’s horrible rendition of dead or alive while a quiet conversation goes on between Ben and Bev.

*

At some point during the drive home when they’ve dropped everyone off but Ben, Bev, Bill and Mike, Bill leans across the bed to whisper to Ben and Bev.  
“We’re going to the rink tomorrow.” Ben lights up and Bev puts her cigarette out in shock. Bills glad he doesn’t have to explain but he also realizes he now has to burst Bens little bubble of excitement. “As friends.” Ben frowns but the excitement is still radiating off him in waves, Bev smiles and throws her cigarette butt out of the bed.  
“And here I was thinking Bill was finally making a move.” Bill flips her off.  
“Okay, we’re going to your place and Bev’ll help you decide what to wear and then I’ll help you decide what you’re doing. Don’t worry it’ll be great.” Ben gets louder to address Mike. “Can you just drop us off at Bills? We’ve gotta help him with something.” Bill kicks Ben in the knee and he tries to pretend he’s imagining the way the thumbs up Mike gives them seems like a smirk.  
Once they get to Bills they rush into the door and try to head upstairs to Bills room before they can get caught by anyone and forced to stay and chat with Bills parents for the rest of their lives.  
Once they’re in the room Bev goes over to his radio to turn on some music, while Bill starfishes on his bed and Ben grabs a notepad off his desk.  
Bill props himself up on his elbows and looks over at Ben. “So what are we starting with?” Ben looks over to Bev and they share a second of silent contemplation.  
“Ben could write down some ideas for you guys and some subtle romantic gestures, I guess.” She looks to Ben for confirmation. He nods. “And we’ll look through your closet.” Beverly crosses from the radio sitting on his window cill that is now quietly playing music to the closet near his door. She pulls it open and looks around. It’s not neat per say but there's an order to it. Things are shoved in places haphazardly but everything that could wrinkle is hung up neatly. “This; is a mess.” Beverly starts shifting through the clothes. “Do you know what kind of clothes Stan likes?”  
“It doesn’t matter what kind of clothes Stan likes because Stan likes girls and I’m not about to show up to skating in a skirt.”  
“So no? I’ll call and ask.” Bill pales.  
“No, if he knows that you guys are here and then you ask what clothes he likes he’ll know for sure.”  
“Fine, I’ll call and ask Richie what kind of clothes Stan likes you in.” The idea that Stan could have a preference for what he wears has him blushing like mad. He tries to push the idea from his head. Bev’s clearly off her rocker.  
“And why would Richie know what clothes Stan likes?” Bev just smirks and walks outside to where there’s a phone in the hall.  
Once she’s out of the room she lets out a little bit of laughter. Her and Richie had been trying to get them together since literally forever. They almost just told Bill and Stan that their feelings were mutual but they figured them getting together naturally would be better in the long term. She gets to the phone and dials Richie’s home number.  
“Who is this?” Wentworth Toziers voice floods Bev’s ear.  
“It’s Beverly, I was hoping to talk to Richie? Is he there?” There’s some shuffling on the other end of her phone and Beverly wraps the phone cord around her finger.  
She hears Wentworth on the other end of the phone calling into his house. “Maggie! Is Richie home?” There’s a muffled response from Maggie then Wentworths back near the phone.  
“Richie’s at Stans right now. Have a good day Beverly.” The phone call ends pleasantly and Beverly dials Stans number with a smirk on her face. There’s a click and Andrea Uris picks up the phone.  
“Andrea Uris speaking, who is it?” Bev lets go of the phone cord and starts playing with her hair excitedly.  
“Hi Mrs. Uris. It’s Beverly, Stan’s friend? I heard Richie’s there and I was hoping I could talk to him.”  
“I do believe Richie’s here. He’s the loud one right?” Beverly laughs lightly into the phone at Stan's mother's disapproval.  
“Yep, that’d be him.”  
“I’ll go get him dear.” Beverly waits a moment, then there’s a click as another phone connects and another click when the first phone is placed on the wall.  
“Beverly! What’s going on?”  
“I need advice-”  
“thats a first.” Bev sighs.  
“Shut up Richie, I’m at Bills right now. He’s really nervous, but I need to know what to put him in so Stan dies the moment he sees him tomorrow.” Richie laughs excitedly into the phone.  
“Can you wait a bit? I’ll get it out of him. And I want you to call me back around 12 with information about what Stan should wear.” They say their goodbyes as mischievously as expected and Bev comes back to the room with a smile that scares Bill shitless.

*

It was 11 pm when Richie sent his plan into motion for him to figure out what Bill should dress in. The three of them (him, Mike and Stan) were laying haphazardly around Stan's room in various stages of exhaustion.  
“So Stan, do tell. What’s something that Bill could wear that’d give you a boner within seconds?” Stan chokes on air.  
“Okay, for one that’s gross and uncalled for Richie and two, maybe you should tell us that about Eddie. Except that’d probably take us far into next week.” Mike cracks up at that, trying to conceal his laughter from a betrayed looking Richie. Richie looks over to Mike and tries his best to convey how important it is that they get this information out of Stan. Mike, luckily picks up on it.  
“Okay, but I want to know now two Stan. Like not the boner part, I agree thats gross, but like what’s your favourite thing for Bill to wear?” Mike grabs hot chocolate from a stand and takes a sip happily.  
“I dunno, everything he wears is nice.” Richie grumbles audibly.  
“Be more specific man! There’s gotta be something!” Stan covers his face as a blush creeps up it.  
“Well I mean, I like his flannels, when he rolls them up to his elbows. I mostly want him to give it to me when it’s cold.” Richie starts full on cackling and he shoots Mike a look. “Okay stop laughing asshole, I know you want to give Eddie your jackets, you’ve told us when you’re drunk off your ass that the only reason you wear leather jackets is so he could wear them one day.”  
Mike laughs a little bit at that. “Yep it’s true. Okay but is there anything else you like when he wears?”  
“Why are you guys questioning me like this? It’s weird.” Richie and Mike don’t do anything but stare at him intently. “Okay fine, you know the jeans he wore last tuesday? The black ones, the ones he barely wears? Stop looking at me like that.”  
“Why do you know what jeans he wore last Tuesday man? That’s really fucking hilarious.” Richie doesn’t stop laughing for a while but eventually he gets up and checks the time. The phone rings a minute later, they can hear it from the halls, Richie smirks and walks out the room. “I’ll get that!”

It took Bev a bit of effort to get the information out of Bill but she did get it eventually and only a couple minutes after she does she calls Richie.  
“Richie?”  
“Did you find out? I did and I’m actually dying I can’t handle how much he likes Bill.”  
“I did and I can’t handle this boy either, he’s too much. We had to get Eddie over here to figure it out too, Bill is so stubborn.” Bev wraps the cord around her finger and looks at a painting on the wall idly.  
“Okay so I need you to put him in flannel and get him to roll his sleeves up to his elbows, I’m going to convince Stan to leave his coat at home so make sure you tell Bill to give Stan his flannel when it gets too cold.” Richie pauses for a moment to laugh into the phone. “Oh and tell Bill to wear the black jeans he wore last tuesday, that he hardly wears. I don’t know what jeans those are but Stan apparently does.” Beverly tries to keep her laugh down to keep herself from waking up Bills parents but a bit of laughter slips out.  
“Okay, so you know that yellow button up Stan wears sometimes? That’s Bills favourite of his shirts. And as far as pants go, I’m not really sure what Bill was talking about but he said ‘the blue jeans that show off his ass.’ so those if you can figure that out.” Richie’s full on laughing on the other end of the phone and Bev can hear a door open and close on the other side.  
“Who are you talking to Richie?” It’s Stans voice with mild annoyance in it.  
“It’s Bev! Do you wanna say hi?”  
There’s a distant “hey Bev.” in the background of the phone but then the doors opening and closing again.  
“I’m going to head back, Stans getting grumpy and tired. To next time Miss. Marsh.” Bev laughs into the phone and Richie hangs up. Beverly heads back to Bill, Ben and now Eddie.  
“Guess who knows what you’re wearing tomorrow!” Bill’s eyes shoot wide open and he stares at Bev with a look of pure fear.  
“Please dear lord tell me you didn’t call Stan and ask. Oh and please tell me that you didn’t tell anyone what I said earlier.” Beverly flops dramatically onto the desk chair, taking her time to answer and driving Bill absolutely mad.  
“No, no, I didn’t talk to Stan, I asked Richie for advice and turns out he knows exactly what Stan would want you to wear.” Bill goes bright red, because now he’s nearly certain that there’s something Stan likes him in. “Okay, so first off, show me what black jeans you own.” Bill gets off his bed where he had been laying with an arm over his eyes. He pulls out two pairs of jeans and holds them up.  
“I hardly wear these though.” He shakes one pair of jeans. They’re ripped and they look intentionally worn.  
“You’re wearing those.” Bill looks at her with a ‘what the fuck’ look and sighs, hanging them over his desk chair. “And get out your flannels.” Bill grumbles but resigns himself to doing as he’s told.  
Turns out he’s got more than a few flannels. Eddie quietly mutters about the outrageous amount while him and Bev shuffle through the options. In the end they land on a red and black one with a black tee shirt. Once everythings finally settled they pass out quickly so Bill won’t have bags under his eyes tomorrow morning.w

**Author's Note:**

> Bill your gay is showing


End file.
